harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-31358935-20170221084035
UWAGA - TEN TEMAT NIE POCHWALA WANDALIZMÓW. ZAINSPIROWANE "NAJLEPSZE WANDALIZMY" Z GTA WIKI. Dobra ludzie, tutaj wstawiajmy śmieszne rzeczy z rejestru usunięć, tylko wulgaryzmy kropkujmy. Chagrit pod "Wilkołak": „uważam że chagrit chociaż jest wyżucony z chogwardu to derektor dambyldor ma do niego najlepsze zaufanie.” Dyskusja komiksomaniaka pod "Harry Potter": „kogo bardziej lubicie spidermana czy batmana” Diss na śmierciożerców pod "Hedwiga": „UCZCIJMY JEJ ŚMIERĆ MINUTĄ CISZY........ A CO DO TEGO ŚMIERCIOŻERCY TO NIE G*WNOŻERCA TYLKO ZBOCZONY I DZIWNY G*WNOŻERACA” Klocuch (najprawdopodobniej) pod "Harry Potter": „wiecie co gadałam z dambledore iiiiiii......pozdro wam fani harego potera aja się troche boje snejpa ale troche to znaczy zawsze mam różdzkę hahahahahahahahah...” Ostra jazda na kwasie pod "Severus Snape": „snape jest du*kiem ale czasami jest mega śmieszny i to też jest jedna z mojich ulubiony chpostaci a i jest wścipski” Groźna groźba pod "Harry Potter": „użytkownik 95 49 32 220 mnie obraza najchętniej wystrzeliłabym go na marsa żeby porzarly go potwory” Głos rozsądku pod "Ron Weasley": „JEZUS MARIA TOJEST KSIĄŻKA!!!!!!!!!!! NIE BIERZCIE TEGO NA POWAŻNIE, TO FANTAZJA!” Pochwała Syriusza, też pod "Ron Weasley": „TO JEST KOX Syriusz Black to kox” Przerażająca prawda nt. Draco pt. "Teorie spiskowe": „'DRACO MALFOI TO WILKOŁAK'' PAMIĘTACIE ŻE WOLDEMORT MIAŁ W SWOJEJ GRUPIE WILKOŁAKA? WOLDEMORT KAZAŁ MU UGRYŚĆ KAŻDEKO KTO GO ZAWIÓDŁ.A OJCI...” Bekowa literówka, pt. "Szymora": „Szymora - ang.banshee,straszna ,wyjąca rozpaczliwie zjawia zwiastująca śmierć , ...” Cudo pt. "CZOŁG KAZI": „ Trzeba uważać, ponieważ po galerii jeździ w kółko uprzywilejowany pojazd - parowóz, któremu bezwzględnie należy zejść z drogi!!!!!!! Polecam też wyposażyć się w stopery albo słucha...” Dziwna rzecz pt. "Jak mogą zginąć postacie które przeżyły?": „To tak: wymyślamy śmierci postaci które przeżyły całą serię np. Dudley stał się taki gruby że wybuchł i tym podobne. Tylko żeby nie brzmiało głupio :D” Piękny diss pod "Hermiona Granger": „Rin byl duszony przez diabelskie sidla i raczej nie byl w formue by udzielac radyodrzejszej od niego czarownicy . poza tym JAKIE DREWNA? Chyba kdiazki nue czytales / as !!” Lokowanie produktów, wandalizm "Tyskie" „NAJLEPSZE PIWO W HISTORII.” Oraz siostrzany (i uwaga - obleśny) wandalizm - "Mazur i Mecenas" 'Mazur i Mecenas - dwaj czarodzieje władający mocą wzmacniania erekcji wroga aż jego penis nie zwiędnie i wywróci się na lewą stronę a następnie osuszy...” Dużo mówiący komentarz pod "Zaklęcia z cyklu Harry Potter": „Zgadzam się z tobą w 100 %. Uważam, że z nich są je*ane ch*je!!!” To coś, mianowicie "POJAWIŁY SIĘ PAPIEROWE ŁUDECZKI": „Hahe.” Coś bardzo oryginalnego pod "Frank Longbottom": „Przepraszam bardzo! Tu jest wielki BŁEND. Alastor Moody pokazał Harry' emu fotografie zakonu. Suriusz zrobił to w wersji filmowej. Jeśli ktoś nie wierzy, proszę ...” Podobny kwas, "GO GO PEWAR RANGERS": „A NASTĘPNIE OSUSZ CAŁY KUBEK.” Dużo mówiący chyba wandalizm "Harry potter i popissy": „dawno dawno temu byli sobie ron hermiona i harry potter on pośadał magie jak nikt .pewnego razu hermiona i ron zrobili popisy magiom na poczontku harry nie był co...” To...coś pod "Quidditch Przez Wieki": „to ja voldemort poszyczyłem iiiii nie ma niczego może nie widzialny atrament (ŻART) HAHAHAHAH...” Jakiś wywód pedagogiczny pod "Draco Malfoy": „Taa. Niedługo to jak taki chłopaczek chociaż podejdzie lub przytuli do dziecka to nazwiecie pedofilem, wiecie taki sweet pairing. Wasza postać ukochana, ...” Fan suszonych owoców pod "Molly Weasley": „Strasznie pomarszczona aktorka, paskudztwo. Jak jakaś śliwka, aż się rzygać chce.” Jazda po grzybach, mianowicie artykuł "Pan Elektrycznik": „'Pan Elektrycznik' - potwór który chodzi w nocy po lesie i zagląda do okien leśniczówek, schronisk i chat by upewnić się że jest w nich prąd, jeżeli ...” Moc Wili pod "Fleur Delacour": „Jaka ona ładna! Bardzo ładna! Tylko to potraficie pisać s*ające w kibel mugole?”